Les Vices aux Corps
by Slavy
Summary: Recueil de drabble pour l'APDES avec pour thème : Les Sept Péchés Capitaux. Entre donc dans ce monde sordide, jeune poisson. 1. L'Envie de Toi / 2. Riche de Lui / 3. Je Le veux / 4. L'aimant et le métal / 5. Attention à la panthère / 6. L'embrasement / 7. La fin d'un tout et le début d'un autre.
1. L'envie de toi et le besoin de tout

Rédigés dans le cadre de **la Croisade d'Erwin Smith de l'APDES** , voici un recueil de drabbles sous le thème des **Sept Péchés Capitaux**.

Tous les textes seront composés de cent mots (à un ou deux près par moment, pardon, pardon mais bon, vous n'allez pas frapper une pauvre innocente, si ?)

Je suis vraiment désolée si des erreurs se sont infiltrées mais ces garces aiment mes écrits et ça m'insupporte.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos critiques, vos encouragements, vos "ce que vous voulez" (oui, oui, même vos problèmes !)

En avant pour le sixième pas.

 _Thème du texte_ : **L'Envie**

* * *

 **Le désir à l'origine (in)connue**

* * *

Tout commença par un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir.

Une main plaquée au mur froid, l'autre posée sur le torse musclé, Levi prit de la hauteur en soulevant la pointe des pieds et caressa la bouche enivrante d'Erwin de ses fines lèvres parfumées à l'anis. Son souffle chaud se mélangea au sien et un léger soupir de plaisir se fit entendre : le blond sentit l'envie monter en lui.

Comprenant cela, le Capitaine se sépara du robuste corps et sa main laissa un dernier frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Erwin le vit partir, un demi-sourire moqueur sur le visage.


	2. Riche de Lui

_Thème général_ : **Les sept péchés capitaux.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **L'Avarice**

* * *

 **Je suis riche de lui et je compte le rester.**

* * *

Le tout continua par une caresse dérobée lors d'une rencontre dans la cour du Quartier Général.

Erwin ne pensait pas se prendre au jeu mesquin qu'avait instauré Levi et pourtant lorsqu'il vit _son_ Capitaine accompagné de jeunes recrues, son cœur loupa un battement.

Il s'approcha de ce dernier puis, une fois à sa hauteur, il lui adressa un discret toucher de l'index sur ses doigts fins et abîmés. Il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter mais il observa sa réaction du coin de l'oeil : il s'était figé, le front plissé, l'aura noirâtre.

Erwin sourit intérieurement : Il ne céderait Levi à personne.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews.

Ah et oui, c'est vrai que la caresse devrait passer avant le baiser mais je voulais absolument que Levi fasse le premier pas (et comme je ne le voyais pas faire une caresse de ce type à Erwin ..)


	3. Je Le veux

_Thème principal_ : **Les Sept Péchés Capitaux.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **L'Orgueil.**

* * *

 **Ce Vice ne veut que Lui**

* * *

Le son de l'insolence lui tinta aux oreilles.

Erwin éplucha les dossiers éparpillés devant lui mais son esprit divaguait. Était-ce si ambitieux que cela de vouloir enfermer une panthère dans une cage ? Et plus précisément dans _sa_ cage ?

Il souffla et son échine tomba contre le dossier de son siège. Sa tête n'était plus qu'une toile parsemée de gris sous diverses nuances mais celle de ses yeux fût la plus prononcée. Les paupières closes, il pensa à ce baiser puis à cette caresse et un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas. L'égo en fût touché.


	4. L'aimant et le métal

_Thème général_ : **Les Sept Péchés Capitaux.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **La Colère.**

* * *

 **Pour que le mur se brise, il faut agrandir la fissure.**

* * *

Et la passion se montra de plus en plus dévastatrice.

Rien ne fût rationnel entre ces deux-là et les baisers volés se transformèrent en baisers mordants. Les caresses dérobées se remplacèrent par des griffures dans le dos.

Ils s'aimaient comme ils menaient leur vie : de façon destructrice. Chacun pansait les blessures de l'autre mais ils s'en créaient davantage à côté.

Comme un aimant attiré par le métal, les coups étaient violent mais ils s'en fichaient.

Il n'y avait rien de tendre là-dedans, tout se régissait par la colère mais ils appréciaient cela : c'était leur façon d'avouer les choses.


	5. Le festin d'une panthère

_Thème général_ : **Les Sept Péchés Capitaux.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **La Gourmandise.**

* * *

 **Ressens-tu l'ivresse au fond de toi ?**

* * *

Affamés l'un de l'autre, cela les dévoraient de l'intérieur.

Leur relation n'avait pas le goût du miel mais bien celui du fer.

Les dents aiguisées tels les crocs d'une bête sauvage lui entaillèrent le cou, le torse, chaque endroit visible ou non d'une marque violacée. Levi mangea sa proie petit à petit sans jamais être rassasié, il lui en fallait plus. Beaucoup plus. Son corps grogna, le tirailla, il en trembla même.

Le plat de résistance n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il se devait de passer au dessert : ce gâteau jaune et bleu devant lui le mit en appétit.


	6. L'embrasement

_Thème général_ : **Les Sept Péchés Capitaux.**

 _Thème du texte _ : **La Luxure.**

* * *

 **Icare**

* * *

Dans le feu de l'action, ils se brûlèrent les ailes.

L'oeil irisé du blond salua l'audace de son futur amant et lui répondit d'une flamme dans celui-ci.

Ils s'embrasèrent au fil de leur embrassade, les corps collés l'un contre l'autre sous un air étouffant.

Erwin posséda Levi de tout son être, les gémissements et les soupirs accompagnèrent le vent présent. Les peaux s'habillèrent de fines gouttelettes de sueur, perlant sur des visages rubiconds et les muscles se crispèrent sous l'intense plaisir qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. L'excitation en devint palpable et ils se consumèrent de l'intérieur.

La libération se toucha des mains.


	7. La fin d'un tout et le début d'un autre

_Thème général_ : **Les Sept Péchés Capitaux.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **La Paresse.**

* * *

 **Après l'effort, le réconfort.**

* * *

La chambre leur donna un lieu de protection et le lit avait un air de refuge.

La Lune observa en silence les deux individus blottis l'un contre l'autre, la respiration haletante du passé s'enfuit pour laisser place à un rythme plus régulier. Les traits dessinèrent l'apaisement ainsi que la satisfaction du moment précieux qui venait de s'écouler.

La fatigue les guettait du coin de l'œil, les paupières paraissaient lourdes par moment mais ils luttèrent, ils voulaient profiter de l'instant. Mais elle gagna le combat quelques minutes plus tard.

Et le parfum de cette nuit restait clandestin dans leurs mains liées.

* * *

Et c'est par ce texte que je conclus cette folle traversée des vices et que je me débarrasse de mes faiblesses. Et je vous remercie de vos reviews.


End file.
